For many years coin operated vending machines, and especially juke boxes, have used electro-mechanical coin switches. After a coin or coins have passed through a slug rejector the coins go into a multiple slot or multiple chute coin detecting device having a mechanical coin detector adjacent each slot or chute. Engagement of the mechanical detector by a coin causes closure of mechanical switches. Such coin switches have evidenced various degrees of difficulty over the years. The contacts become pitted and burned, and also dirty. Switches thus may operate falsely, or fail to operate at all. Cleaning by a service man from time to time is essential, and adjustment of the physical position of the detector also is necessary from time to time due to the fact that constant physical agitation thereof by dropping coins causes bending, misalignment, etc.
A further problem has become more pronounced in recent years with the move toward digital electronic operation of coin operated devices. Mechanical contacts tend to bounce. Such bouncing will produce a series of pulses, rather than a single pulse, and may result in false crediting. This problem is particularly irksome when contacts are burned or dirty.